Suzie Tan
|death= |profession= |allegiances=*Indiana Jones *Archie Tan }} Suzie Tan (also known as Suzy Tan) was a young woman who lived in San Francisco, Chinatown and was the granddaughter of Archie Tan. Quick witted, she had a knack for getting herself into trouble but quickly managed to get herself out of it. Biography In 1939, Suzie Tan got caught up in a Tong plot by Blind Duck to kidnap her grandfather in order to get the Jade Sphere for Magnus Völler. However, Indiana Jones was able to rescue her from the Tongs and he promised her that he would get her grandfather back. Behind the scenes Dionne Quan provided the voice for Suzie Tan in the Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings. Two different spellings of her first name are used in the different versions of Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings. The Wii and PS2 versions spell her first name as "Suzie", while the PSP and DS versions use the spelling "Suzy". Although game has the same general plot on all formats, the specifics vary between the home consoles and their portable counterparts. Wii/PS2 version Suzie was planning on meeting with Indiana Jones after her grandfather was kidnapped by the Hip Chen Tong. As she caught sight of Jones on the street during a Chinese New Year parade, she was kidnapped by Blind Duck and dragged through back alleys screaming, and up through the Lao Che Lounge. She caught sight of Jones, trying to rescue her, before being being pulled through a Fireworks factory, which had caught fire. She was passed off to another Tong thug while Blind Duck engaged Jones in a shoot out in the factory. She was led up a fire escape and through another Tong-occupied building, before being whisked over the rooftops, to a roof with a large dragon neon sign and a water tower. Blind Duck eventually retreated back to this roof, and was electrocuted when Jones shot leaking holes into the water tower, and then shot down the supports holding up the neon sign. Free from her captors, Suzie Tan did a high wire act on Jones' whip to walk to safety over the electrified water that had killed Blind Duck. She and Jones went to Archie Tan's office, which had been ransacked by the Tong men, looking for information about the Jade Sphere and the Star of the Orient. Jones sent her to safety as he continued to search for her grandfather's whereabouts. PSP version Suzie was taken to the Fireworks Factory where she was tied up in a barrel. She was rescued by Indiana Jones. DS version Suzie hid in Archie's office. When Indy reached the the store, he discovered tong members trying to get into the office. After being rescued, she convinced Jones to find the hidden basement under the store, which would have a clue to the location of the Jade Sphere. She told him about a hidden key in Tan's office. After he discovered the Cipher of Meribah in the basement and the information it contained, Suzy told Jones to find Loo Sing in order to get the password into the Lao Che Lounge. Later she drove a truck, and caught up to Jones' and her grandfather's runaway trolley. They were able to jump onto her truck before it crashed into the bay. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' Scavenger Hunt Category:Americans Category:Characters appearing in video games